


Slimy, Evil Gits

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's strong belief will never be shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slimy, Evil Gits

**Author's Note:**

> All Those Characters Challenge: Character Used – Ron Weasley
> 
> Dance Competition: Round 11 – Sacred Dance – Write about a character with strong beliefs
> 
> Taming The Muse Livejournal Community: Prompt Used – Wyrd

"Harry, he's a Slytherin. They're all evil," Ron says, fists clenched at his side as he tries to get his best friend to see the truth that's so clear to him.

"I used to believe that, too," Harry murmurs.

"No, not  _used to believe_. It's still true!"

Harry shakes his head. "It's not. When Sirius took Draco in to hide him from Lucius's influence, he and I spent a lot of time together. We talked and were forced to get along. I saw a different side of Draco. I agree that he can be an arrogant prat sometimes, and he was taught to believe everyone was beneath him, especially Muggles and Muggle-borns, but I saw a different side of him. He's intelligent and loyal to people who has earned it. He's hard-working and determined to do the right thing. He doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps despite what he's been taught since he was little. He wants to do good and asked me to help him be strong enough to stick to it. He's not a bad person, and I kind of like him."

"Like him?" Ron asks dumbly.

Harry blushes. "I like him in an 'I want to snog him everyday' way. And if you get to know Draco, you'll see he's not so bad."

Ron shakes his head furiously and stomps away, leaving Harry alone in their dormitory.

He goes to the Room of Requirements. It's not exactly a secret room anymore, especially after the DA meetings, but hopefully no one will be there and Harry won't come looking for him.

He paces in front of the room and thinks,  _I want a comfortable, quiet room. I want a comfortable, quiet room. I want a comfortable, quiet room._

When the door appears, he hurriedly enters.

He paces the floor, ignoring the couch. He doesn't care Harry's gay. As long as Harry doesn't want Ron, he's fine with Harry discovering he prefers blokes. At least Ron knows for sure that Harry isn't interested in Hermione.

His problem is who Harry is currently dating: Draco Malfoy. Why couldn't Harry find a Gryffindor to date? Ron knows that Seamus liked blokes after all. He could have dated a Ravenclaw, too, if he wanted someone brainier. Even a Hufflepuff would have been better. But he had to choose an evil, slimy snake as his boyfriend.

Ron doesn't care that the two of them spent time together over the summer. There's no way that Harry truly likes the git. Maybe a potion? Ron's eyes light up at the idea. Then he remembers that Sirius remarked about how Kreacher always checks the food at Grimmauld Place just to be safe, and Sirius is too observant. Draco would never have had a chance to put something in Harry's drink at the table. And if they got together over the summer, it would have had to been administered during the summer.

There has to be a reason for Harry's insanity. Maybe have a megalomaniac after him finally caused Harry's mind to snap and this is the result of that.

Ron leaves the Room of Requirements to find Hermione. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into Harry, but he finds out he has no ally in her either.

"Ronald, I'm not thrilled with the relationship. I don't like Malfoy, either." Ron grins widely, but it quickly fades as she continues, "Harry has been so much happier lately, though. Maybe Malfoy is his wryd, and I don't want to get in the way of that. I'm going to give Malfoy a chance because Harry's my best friend and his happiness is what's important."

Ron blinks. "What does wryd mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fate."

Ron shakes his head. "No, no, no! Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's fate. I won't ever accept that. All Slytherins are evil, nasty, and less than human!"

Hermione releases a huff of breath. "If you keep up that attitude, you might lose Harry's friendship forever. I'm not sure he'll accept you if you're hostile to his boyfriend."

"No, no, no," Ron mutters to himself. Louder, so Hermione can hear, he says "Harry will come to his senses. I know he will. He'll see Draco is an evil, slimy git. And then everything will go back to the way it should be." He leaves as he continues muttering to himself.

He doesn't hear Hermione's sad sigh or her words of wisdom. "Oh, Ron. If you keep your strong belief of Slytherins, you're going to be a very bitter, lonely old man."


End file.
